1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for generating electrical energy from the controlled release of compressed air and, more particularly, to a system and method for generating electrical energy with a generator which is operatively connected to an axially rotating drive shaft, which drive shaft is rotated by rotating a mounted fan turbine with a controlled release of air under pressure from a plurality of refillable storage tanks containing the air under pressure.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, internal combustion engines for powering motor vehicles and fossil-burning power plants used in energy producing operations have been under attack for many years because of their inherent characteristics which produce air pollutants and other pollutants. Steps have been therefore taken to increase the combustion efficiency and to filter the exhaust from these power plants with a view to "saving" the atmosphere through more efficient and cleaner burning. The relative success of such operations has, however, been slow and limited because of the many problems which arise, including adding to costs of manufacturing a clean engine. One of the approaches taken in the production of a completely clean power plant is the design of the air engine which is, of course, completely clean since there are absolutely no combustion gasses to contend with. However, design in this area has been somewhat limited because of the reduced power output capable for such engines and because of their somewhat inefficient and complex operation. The air engine has therefore been used in some cases as an auxiliary power plant with a combustion engine or it has been abandoned in favor of other systems because of the auxiliary power needed to maintain adequate supply of air pressure for the system.
Numerous attempts have been made to correct for the foregoing problems. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,978, issued in the name of Wagner, discloses a compressed air engine having specially designed cylinder heads and piston configurations in order to reduce friction and maximize the applications of air from a pressurized air source. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,765,180, issued in the name of Brown, teaches a compressed air engine having an auxiliary air compressor for building up to a minimum a predetermined air pressure in a compressed air supply tank which feeds air through an engine RPM control valve for the engine piston. However, a compressed air engine made in accordance with these references is associated with several drawbacks. For example, the use of a piston to drive a crankshaft in each of these references generates friction and requires numerous moving parts, thereby subjecting these references to problems of inefficiency, malfunction, and excessive manufacturing costs.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a compressed air engine and system for generating electrical energy that eliminates the use of a piston to drive a crankshaft and otherwise minimizes emission of harmful pollutants, friction and manufacturing costs.